moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Earthen Council
The Earthen Council was a division of the Earthen Ring that fought the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer after the Cataclysm. =Structure= ---- Because of the recent change of hands in the guild, our grand overlord and grand poobah is now Lodaar (AKA Master Blaster). He leads the Elder Council, who are our officers, who combined make the IC and OOC decisions on guild direction and internal politics. Ranks New recruits will be placed in the rank of Adept, and will eventually be organized into one of four separate ranks based on personality, goals and ability: *Farseer: This is the leader of the Council. Lodaar is the current Farseer. *Elder Council: These are the most trusted members of the guild that serve as advisors to the Farseer. Open to all IC Council classes. *Officer Alt: Self-explanatory. *Seer: These are the members of the Council most in-tune with the elements. Open to Shaman. *Cultivator: These are the members of the Council whom are the most knowledgeable regarding nature and animals. Open to Druids. *Sentinel: These are members of the Council who possess other skills vital to the Council's operations. Open to Hunters, Shaman, Druids, and Warriors. *Seeker: These are members of the Council tasked with hunting down threats and informing the Council of their whereabouts. Open to all IC Council classes. *Warden: These are members of the Council tasked with protecting and overseeing the balance in a certain area of Azeroth. Open to all IC Council classes. *Adept: New member rank. All members start here. Note: These current rankings can be subject to change once we acquire more members (and Vespene gas). =OOC Information= ---- We are a level 4 RP/PvE guild set upon the foundations of the Earthen Ring, an organization of shaman dedicated to preserving and maintaining the balance of the elements on Azeroth. We are primarily a neutral organization, and as such, we do not participate in any events or actions that may have us fighting against the Horde. Unless said Horde were Twilight agents. As we are a guild based upon the Earthen Ring, our main focus is restoring the lands ravaged by the Shattering and placating the raging elements that currently threaten our world. This, obviously, will put us into odds against anyone who is allied with the Twilight's Hammer. This will also mean some foray into actions against the Twilight cult, whether through raids, an RP storyline carried out in places like the Twilight Highlands, or some planned PvP events with Twilight PC conspirators. However, this does not mean we will engage in conflict with the Horde. Again, we are a neutral guild, and actions like that will be severely frowned upon. Our primary focus is again, restoring the land, quelling the elements and thwarting the Twilight’s Hammer, so most of our RP events and actions will be catered to that goal. Will you be doing anything other than RP? But of course! Once we have enough interested members, we will be delving into Cataclysm raid content on a casual basis, since the threat of Deathwing is a major concern for us on an IC basis, and because, let's face it, raiding even in a casual sense is fun. We may also delve into some PvP events with IC antagonists, but once again I must reiterate: we are not interested in the current war between the Horde and Alliance. We have far bigger goals in mind ICly. =Recruitment= ---- Recruitment information. Who can join? A simple question. Any class and race can join, barring Warlocks and Death Knights. The two classes simply do not mesh well with the ideas of the guild, and will therefore not be allowed ICly due to their corrupting natures. Despite us being a Shaman-type guild, all other classes will be accepted with open arms, provided they share our ideals and goals. How can I join? Simply get in touch with an officer online, and set up an IC interview (unlike other guilds, we don't need no stinkin' applications!). As of current setup and availability, only Lodaar and Briswald will be available for interviews to see if your character is right for the guild. On a personal note, we ask that people join on either their mains or on very active alts. Since we really want this guild to start on a good step, applying on some random alt and then abandoning it for months at a time will not earn you brownie points, and may earn you g-kick as a result. We're not mean, we just don't want to see half our guild roster filled with inactive alts no one really cares about. So, I'm a secret Twilight cultist. Think I could infiltrate your guild and undermine you from within? No. Briswald here will immediately see through your lies and hit you over the head. With his axe. The sharp side. He knows your lies because there's magic in his eyes. Also his beard. Category:Earthen Ring Category:The Earthen Council Category:Organizations Category:Neutral Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Neutral Guilds Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds